Ultrasonic transmission devices are well known for use in a variety of applications, such as surgical operations and procedures. Ultrasonic surgical devices usually include a transducer assembly rigidly mounted within a handpiece assembly. The transducer assembly converts electrical energy into vibrational motion at ultrasonic frequencies. The vibrational motion is usually transmitted through a mounting device to vibrate a distal end of a transmission component, such as a working member. The working member is adapted to, for example, cut and coagulate tissue of a patient.
The working member is typically attached to the mounting device by a screw-type mechanism to form a junction. A separate torque wrench is usually used to tighten the working member onto the mounting device. However, it can be quite difficult to utilize a torque wrench to connect and disconnect the working member from the mounting device in a sterile field. Further, it can be cumbersome and time consuming to use a torque wrench to remove the working member during an operation or to tighten various working members to the mounting device. Additionally, the torque wrench can be mislaid or lost and may require calibration or replacement at frequent intervals to ensure accuracy.
When the working member is tightened on to the mounting device, the working member is usually mounted in a fixed position relative to the handpiece assembly. Thus, a user or surgeon may have to manipulate the handpiece assembly to properly align the working member with the desired tissue to be cut or penetrated. As a result, it may be difficult for the surgeon to manipulate the working member to a desired angular position relative to the tissue. Furthermore, conventional surgical devices also usually do not allow the transducer assembly to be readily changed, repaired, and/or replaced for various types of surgical operations.